Pequeña Vulturi
by karolay28
Summary: Isabella,es dejada por su padre, Marcus, cuando nace donde su tío el la cría con ayuda de los cullen,ella tienen un secreto que se trata de su madre,pasa el tiempo y se desata una pelea y ella tiene que elegir su familia o su padre ,el ser que la creó y abandonó
1. Chapter 1

PEQUEÑA VULTURI

PRÓLOGO:

Isabella, hija de Marcus, vampiro, uno de los reyes vulturi e Dydime Swan, humana normal,hermana de Charlie Swan, al morir su madre el día que nació, fue enviada con su tío quien la crío con ayuda del clan cullen que la consideraron como alguien de la familia,ella tienen noción de lo que ve y hace,ella tiene un secreto que tiene que ver con su madre, se desemboca una pelea donde ella tiene que pelear, y elegir su familia que la crío como una más en su familia o el ser que la creó y abandonó.su padre.

Hola, soy nueva escribiendo así que lean si, se los agradecería mucho =D


	2. HISTORIA Y FAMILIA

**HISTORIA Y FAMILIA**

Estaba sentada al lado de mi tío Charlie Swan ex jefe de la policía, él estaba en cama porque sufría de cáncer y cuando lo revisaron dijeron que ya estaba en caso terminal y no podíamos hacer nada, lloré porque sabía que mi tío iba a morir, él que me había cuidado ni bien mi padre me abandonó, yo recordaba bien ese día.

-Bella- dijo mi tío, siempre me gustó que me dijeran así, no me gustaba mi nombre completo que era Isabella, todo Isabella Mari Swan, Charlie me había adoptado como su hija.

-Si-dije

-Tengo que contarte una historia-dijo con voz rasposa- Se trata de tu padre y de tu madre- abrí bien los ojos, a él no le gustaba hablar de su hermana, mi madre.

-Enserio me contarás- No lo podía creer, yo había visto a mi madre al nacer, la recordaba borroso pero sabía que yo había salido a ella, mi tío decía que yo era en un clon exacto de ella ,.. y mi padre…

-Bells es momento que sepas su historia y porque tu padre te abandonó- ¿su historia? Siempre quise saber cómo se conocieron ya que mi padre era un vampiro y mi madre una humana, lo sabía porque yo olí la sangre de mi madre y el de mi padre al nacer

-Entonces cuéntamela.

-Bien-se veía que le costaba hablar, pero no le iba a decir nada, ya habíamos tenido una discusión por eso – Habíamos llegado a Forks, porque me habían dado una oferta de trabajo, yo era mayor, yo trabajaba, mis padres habían muerto yo me había quedado con la tutela de Dydime, yo tenía 30 y ella 17 ya para un mes de que cumpliera los 18, había comprado esta casa que estaba alejada de todo, los únicos vecinos que teníamos eran los Cullen- sonreí, los Cullen, ellos me cuidaron desde que llegué aquí- Esme y Carlisle-los patriarcas del clan Cullen- nos dieron la bienvenida, su belleza me impresionó pero igual nos llevamos bien con ellos, sus hijos bueno ellos solo nos saludaron. Matriculé a Dydime en el instituto, por arte de magia ella se hizo mejor amiga de Alice- Alice, ella que era una loca compulsiva de las compras- les gustaba comprar, siempre se iban al centro comercial y Dydime iba con todos los Cullen al instituto, se llevaba bien con todos ellos, pero siempre supe que tenían un secreto-hizo una pausa y tosió, yo le di palmaditas en la espalda- un día- Estaba en un tipo de transe, me imagino que recordando.

-Un día ella estaba haciendo un trabajo en la casa cullen, yo estaba mirando por las ventanas ya que ese día libre y ví a personas con capas negras que se acercaban a ese lugar, lo primero que hice fue pensar en mi hermana, pensaba que eran sicarios* que querían matarlos, bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-se echó a reír con lo de sicarios- porque los cullen eran millonarios, fui y ellos me vieron y tenían los ojos rojos eran 7 personas para ser exactos, me dio miedo no lo niego, salieron los cullen con Dydime corriendo ellos vieron a los de capas negras y a mí y pusieron cara de susto.

-Aro, dijo Carlisle, me imagino que llamándolo a algunos de ellos que se encontraban ahí, un señor mas o menos de 40 de cabellos negro y piel pálida que tenía una belleza que era comparada con los cullen, habló, Carlisle viejo amigo, buenas tardes aro a que debo tu visita, respondió Carlisle, oh bueno nos enteramos que interactuaban con humanos así que vinimos inspeccionar, todos los cullen estaban quietos, vi a Dydime acercarse a uno de ellos, me asusté mucho, ese señor se presentó con ella y parecía que ya se conocían, Marcus vulturi se presentó ante mí, yo me lo quedé mirando, los cullen también, Charlie Swan le respondí, vengo a pedirle la mano de su hermana, abrí bien mis ojos, ¿Qué? Dije, sí me enamorado de ella y quiero convertirla para que sea mi compañera de por vida y llevarla a sonde vivo, yo vi a Dydime ¿lo conoces? le pregunté, sí hermano lo conocí un día en el cual tu estaba trabajando y yo me fui sola al bosque y me enamoré d él, me respondió. Me quede en shock. Bueno ella lo quería y ya hace tres meses que era mayor de edad, y sabía que Dydime dijera lo que dijera ella se iría con él, bueno sí les dejo que se vallan me llamarás?, claro que sí hermanito, me contestó yo la abracé mi pequeña se iría, bueno voy a hacer las maletas, se fue a la casa.

- Yo hablé con Marcus y me dijo que la iba a cuidar bien, me quedé tranquilo, al día siguiente se fueron pero en la noche me contaron lo que eran, vampiros, y me dijeron que eligiera si vivir una vida normal o convertirme yo elegí lo normal, porque no quería vivir para siempre, me dijeron que en 5 meses se casaban. Todos los cullen dijeron que iban a ir, a los dos meses recibí la llamada de Dydime se escuchaba extraña, pasó 15 días y llegó Marcus con un bultito en sus brazos-yo sabía lo que había pasado- y me dijo que la cuidara que él no podía porque Dydime había muerto por ella, que había quedado embarazada y había muerto en el parto-una pausa, yo ya estaba llorando- hija yo te críe porque te quería y sabía que Dydime te amó ni bien se enteró que tu existías- asentí, sabía que mi madre me amaba- ahora yo voy a morir, y no me digas que no hable así, porque sé que eso pasará.

-Tío Charlie te quiero-le sonreí –porque tú y los Cullen me criaron y me dieron amor, los quiero a todos ustedes-hablé porque sabía que los cullen me escucharían ellos estaban abajo esperando que acabara de hablar con mi tío.

Charlie se durmió después de un rato. Y vino Esme

-Hija-me llamó-nosotros también te queremos-todos los cullen, mi familia me veía, me imagino que subieron rápido con su velocidad, yo les dí mi sonrisa, y ellos igual a mí.

-Carlisle, Esme- hablé, ellos eran como unos padres para mí-Edward- ese chico que siempre mi quiso, y lo empezaba a querer de otra forma-Alice- la loca que era como mi hermana-Rosalie- ella que se preocupaba tanto por mí, cuando mi crecimiento era rápido- Jasper-el que siempre me calmaba y me daba alegría, mi hermano- Emmett, pero no menos importante- él que me hacía siempre bromas para estar feliz ,uno de mis hermanos-Los amo, y ustedes siempre serán mi familia- los abracé a todos y ellos a mí.

Ya sabía la historia de mamá y papá y por una parte entendía a mi padre él pensaba que había perdido a su compañera, por eso no me crió, y en el fondo de mi corazón lo quería.

* * *

Hola,ojalá les guste le doy gracias a Banny Cullen Masen ,gracias mi primer review y gracias su followers y pusieron en su favorito =D


	3. VIDA,FUNERAL Y NOVIOS

VIDA, FUNERAL Y NOVIOS

Estaba sentada recordando lo que me había dicho mi tío, yo sabía cómo había nacido.

Yo sabía lo que pasaba y hacía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para no dañar a mi mamá, y no le había hecho mucho daño porque en todo mi crecimiento en el vientre de mi madre casi no me alimenté, porque la cómoda que ella trataba de comer no lo recibía bien mi cuerpo, había nacido un poquito pequeña y no muy fuerte, vi a mi madre luchar por vivir, y yo la mordí, mi padre pensó que estaba muerta así que ese mismo día la enterró, me quedé ahí en una casa que mi padre había comprado en Italia, estaba lejos del castillo, así que nadie sabía que yo existía solo Marcus, mi padre y Giana, una humana que se hizo amiga de mamá, ella sabía la existencia de vampiros y se iba a convertir en uno, eso es lo que entendí, ella me hablaba.

Giana me estaba limpiando pero yo solo quería estar con mi mamá y papá, me hablaba de que ella me iba a cuidar y que era muy bonita.

Hubo un estruendo, y la puerta fue abierta, apareció mi padre con cara demacrada, Giana me dejó en la cuna que había en el cuarto donde estábamos, y se fue a hablar con él, no supe bien de lo que hablaban porque hablaban en murmullos, y además mi sentido no era tan aguda como los de todos los vampiros yo era diferente.

Giana vino llorando y me abrigó bien, se despidió, yo no entendía.

Por primera vez mi padre me cargó, estuve feliz, pero él me miraba con tristeza y terror.

Después de eso no recuerdo bien, solo que estábamos en forks y él estaba en una casa y hablaba con un señor, y el señor me cargó y mi padre se fue. Después de so el me dio de comer aunque no me gustó mucho igual me dejó llena y se presentó como mi tío y que me llamaba Isabella, ese era el nombre que mamá eligió para mí.

Llegaron personas que se presentaron ante mí como los Cullen, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

Desde ese día ellos se encargaron de mí, ellos me enseñaban, yo no iba a la escuela porque crecía muy rápido, pero después descubrieron que era normal, porque yo era una híbrida, mitad vampiro y mitad humana, y conocieron a un chico que era igual que yo.

Me enseñaron así:

Esme: hogar y familia, etiqueta. Me gustaba porque ella me enseñó a cocinar y como ser.

Carlisle: Biología, aprendí mucho más de lo que pensaba ya que yo tenía mente vampiro y me acordaba bien las cosas.

Alice y Emmett: Ciencia Social, pero no lo normal, Alice me enseñaba como vestir y así según ella eras sociable con la gente, Emmett fue un profesor divertido, me decía que hablara y cantara y así socializaría más con la gente.

Jasper: Historia y Geografía, él me enseñaba con dibujos y así aprendía mejor.

Rosalie: Educación Física, aunque no era normal me enseñó como cazar, ya que a mí no me gustaba mucho la sangre humana, era tierna conmigo, me criaba como su bebé.

Edward: él música y matemáticas, no me gustaba mucho las matemáticas pero él me enseñó contar con pasteles, dulce frutas y ahí también fracciones y al final se me hizo muy fácil, Música, él me enseño a tocar piano guitarra y muchos instrumentos más, sabía muchos nombres de compositores pero me gustaba más lo clásico, y él también le gustaba.

Mi infancia la pasé feliz aunque me faltaban algo mis padres….

-Bella- Ed me llamaba

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-Vamos, cementerio a enterrar a Charlie- eso me devolvió a la realidad, Charlie había muerto en la tarde que me contó la historia, Carlisle dijo que durmiendo había muerto, por una parte estaba feliz porque estaba segura que iba a ir al cielo con su novia fallecida.

Tuvo una novia a los 25 pero ella murió en un accidente, sufrió porque la amaba, pero se había repuso por su hermana.

-Bella sé que esto es difícil para ti pero tenemos que irnos- no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado parada – Vamos.

-Sí vamos, quiero despedirme de Charlie- me dio una sonrisa de apoyo

Nos fuimos en su auto, llegamos y los Cullen y otras personas que eran amigos de Charlie estaban ahí.

El sacerdote llegó, y empezó a hablar, yo solo miraba el cajón donde se encontraba mi tío. Hablaron algunos Carlisle, Harry, un amigo de Charlie y varias personas

Tenía una rosa roja en mis manos, y cuando el cajón ya estaba abajo y solo faltaba que echaran tierra, lancé mi rosa, luego los Cullen que tenían igual a mí una rosa roja, también la lanzaron. Así enterraron a mi tío, aunque él estuviera dos metros bajo tierra siempre iba a estar en mi corazón.

.

.

.

Yo tenía ocho años pero aparentaba de 17, ya había alcanzado mi nivel de madures. Hace tres meses que mi tío había fallecido, me encontraba bien porque él había muerto feliz, sabiendo que yo me encontraría bien en manos de los Cullen, vivía con ellos, pero aunque mi tío había muerto todos estaban felices, porque él había cumplido su sueño morir, para mí no tenía sentido eso pero nunca le dije eso.

Estaba feliz, hoy Ed me había invitado a una cita, ya habíamos ido a varias, pero estaba extraño hoy, dijo que este día era especial. Iba a ser una cena pero no sé en donde, así que me iba a poner un vestido.

Alice me ayudó a elegir, nos tardamos pero encontramos el correcto, era straples, el busto en forma corazón, esa parte con lentejuelas, corto hasta más arriba de las rodillas y de color crema, con Rose encontramos los zapatos, que eran muy lindos con brillo y no puedo describirlo bien porque ni bien ella lo vio me los puse y solo vi unas partes pero era muy lindo.

Era hora, yo estaba feliz iba a salir con él y desde hace un tiempo estoy sintiendo cosas diferentes por él, ya sé me van a decir que soy una niña pero había madurado mucho.

Yo estaba en la sala y sentí su aroma, era embriagador.

-No hay mejores palabras que pueda decirte, lo hermosa que estás me habló al oído i me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ese beso me hizo sonrojar.

-Gracias tú también estás muy guapo-llevaba un traje gris con camisa blanca con corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color que el traje.

Ahora te voy a vendar está bien –asentí, estaba perdida en sus ojos para darme cuenta de cualquier cosa.

Me imagino que me llevo a su auto, porque me cargó todo el camino y luego me puso en un asiento, el cinturón, y luego escuché el motor, puso la música y escuché more tan words, heaven de la era del rock, esa era la canción que más me gustó de esa película . No hablamos en el camino, pero no era incómodo era al revés cómodo.

Ya llegamos hermosa-oí su vos en la oscuridad, yo tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, me tomó de la mano y me guió a un lugar.

Había una mesa para dos con comida, me imagino que para mí y se podía ver las luces del pueblo desde ahí, era algo simple pero hermoso para mí, él sabía mis gustos.

-Es muy bonito, gracias por esto.

-No hay de que, ahora ven ay que sentarnos.

Conversamos de cosas tranquilas siempre era así con él y eso me gustaba. Después de terminar de cenar (bueno yo terminé, porque estaba delicioso, rara vez me gusta la comida, pero él no la tocó) se le veía ansioso.

-Ven Bells te quiero decir algo- se paró y me tendió la mano, yo se la di

-¿Qué?- ya estaba ansiosa

-Sabes que te quiero- hizo una pausa- que te he visto crecer y siempre me recriminé por mirarte de diferente forma, pero ya no puedo resistirlo- mi mano ya sudaba- Bella hermosa te gustaría ser mi novia- Ahhhh! No lo podía creer él el chico que tanto me gustaba me decía si quería ser su novia. No salía palabras de mi boca, él estaba esperando

-Sí- encontré mi voz

Sonrió y se acercó a mí- gracias- y posó sus labios en los míos….

* * *

Hola, subí mi segundo cap, espero les guste, las imágenes están en mi perfil, gracias a:

-Banny Cullen Masen: gracias, y me hacen feliz tus comentarios XD

-marieisahale: sí tiene una gran familia =D

-maleja twihard: gracias por pensar eso de mi historia

-Cullen-21-gladys: Que bueno que te guste acá está el cap :D

- emmie,lutz: gracias,tú me has ayudado mucho ;)


	4. PODERES

**PODERES**

Estaba en mi cuarto recordando la maravillosa cena que Ed me había hecho.

Fue simplemente hermoso lo que hizo, y que ya fuera su novia, me sentía volar, literalmente, después mi primer beso y fue muy especial para mí y después tenía una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

Después de estar abrazados en el pasto con una manta, que él había traído, mirando las estrella, yo ya estaba durmiéndome así que él me trajo en su auto habíamos llegado y me acostó en mi cama con un beso en la frente, pero la verdad de ahí dormí unas dos horas y luego desperté y estaba pensaba en eso.

Escuché un ruido en mi puerta y de ahí aparecieron Alice y rose saltando, ya sabía lo que venía

-Tienes que contarnos todo-dijo al, eran las dos de la mañana pero me daba igual ya no tenía sueño-aunque si quieres no lo hagas-volvió a decir ella con un puchero ¿Por qué no contarles?

-Ay al estás desesperada no?-dijo rose, tratando de calmar al torbellino que era Alice. Ella estaba saltando en su sitio

-No sé para qué quieres saber si tú ya sabes lo que pasó-le dije y me miró con cara amenazante.

-Pero yo quiero que tú misma me cuentes- dijo haciendo su puchero, la verdad tenía vergüenza de decirles, pero ya no importa ellas saben más de mí que yo misma.

-Bien- dije.

- Vez no necesitabas tanto drama para aceptar así que cuenta

Les empecé a contar desde la A y la Z de lo que había pasado, de lo lindo que había sido todo.

Ya había amanecido para cuando terminé de contarles, pero hoy era día nublado y eran las 5 a.m., por lo que no había tanta luz, Alice estaba inquieta desde hace rato y Rose estaba muy pensativa.

-Bella- comenzó Alice-tenemos que contarles a toda la familia sobre tus poderes- sí yo tenía poderes pero recién hace un mes que los había descubierto, pero no hablo de uno era como más, no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Sí Bella es momento, lo hemos guardado por un mes y es momento de contarles- dijo rose, ellas habían estado conmigo cuando lo descubrí.

-Sí chicas hoy les diré a todos no se preocupen, que ya no cometeré muchos errores que cometí ese día pero al final lo arreglé. Asintieron a la vez que se despedían.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

La familia estaba reunida, solo faltaban Esme y Carlisle, Ed estaba hoy lindo conmigo (no es que no lo fuera todos los días), pero desde que acepté ser su novia estábamos más melosos, y también hablo por mí.

-Ya Eddie vasta o terminarás quitándole la virginidad a belli en esta sala- me sobresalté con lo dicho de Emmett, yo solo estaba besándome con mi novio, todos los presentes rieron pero a mí no me dio gracia Emmett nunca maduraría siempre hablaría de sexo y nada más.

En ese momento se escuchó un carro y luego de unos 5 segundos apareció Carlisle con Esme.

-Buenas Familia- Todos correspondimos al saludo-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar.

Tenía que comenzar miré a Alice y Rosalie y ellas asintieron en mi dirección, mi Ed me miraba con intriga, comencé.

-Tengo que hablarles algo importante que se trata de mí- Tenía miedo y sí se asustaban, tenía que arriesgarme- Es sobre mis poderes.

Todos menos Rose y Al se sorprendieron.

-Tienes poderes- Preguntó Ed yo asentí- Eso explicaría porque no leo tu mente.

Olvidé decirlo Edward leía mentes o alma mejor dicho, pero era lo que pensaban en ese momento exacto, al tenía visiones de lo que pasaba con las personas pero cambiaba según sus decisiones y Jasper, sentía los sentimientos y los podía controlar. Ed nunca me pudo leer la mente, pensaba que era un defecto o algo.

-Lo descubrí un día que estaba de casería con al y rose, nos encontramos con un apareja de vampiros, tenían los ojos rojos- aclaré- Quisieron atacarnos, pero en ese momento sentí su relación, era como una tela podía sentir sus lazos, pero también en mi mente y en mi cuerpo sentía como otras telas que cubrían, no sé lo que hice pero se extendió, yo no sé si me lo imaginaba pero veía como esa tela se dispersaba, ellos estaban viniendo corriendo y de pronto parecía que se hubieran topado con una barrera y salieron disparados, no pudieron hacernos nada, pero igual seguía sintiendo su conexión sentía como si él la quisiera y ella también, pero en un momento logré romperlo, y después de unos segundos la conexión que tenían ellos eran de odio, no sé porque razón no quise que se quedaran así y como si mi mente ordenara solita, sentí de nuevo su lazo, ellos nos miraron y se fueron.

Toda mi familia estaba como absorta, no sabía si seguir.

-No sé cómo se llamará mi don pero creo que como un escudo tipo conexión, porque siento que mi mente y mi cuerpo están cubiertas, y siento los lazos de conexión de todos ustedes.

-¡ES IMPRESIONANTE!- gritó Emmett- Enserio puedes tirarme por ahí y ganarme- estaba sonriendo.

- Te felicito cariño- dijo Esme- es un don muy impresionante

-Ciertamente lo es- dijo Carlisle- es algo muy fuerte pero no quiero que pienses que por tener un don así quiera solo tenerte en mi familia, yo te quiero como una hija.

Era lindo escuchar esas palabras, pero yo ya sabía lo que él me veía y se sabía que me amaba por ser yo no por lo que tengo.

Jasper estaba sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza parecía una caricatura rayada la verdad.

-YA TENGO ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDA QUE ES VER COMO VEO SUS SENTIMIENTOS ¡! WUHUUUUU!- Jasper que es tranquilo estaba gritando y estaba bailando el baile del caballo, se trastornó.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Ed me miraba fijamente, a veces me gustaría leer la mente.

-¿Qué, te fuiste a tu mundo? – le pregunté quería saber lo que pensaba, no me había dicho nada solo me había llevado de la mano hasta otro lugar, era un poco más privado.

-Bella Te amo, lo sabes- asentí- y me parece genial que tengas esos poderes, ya nadie te va va a hacer daño, y yo que pensé que eras una peque muy frágil, cuando te ví por primera vez, - sonreí como boba.

-Te amo Edward- lo besé sus labios aplastaba los míos y él pedía permiso con para abrir mis labios, cada vez que lo besaba sentía que me transportaba a otra galaxia era como ver estrellitas en el cielo.

Paró nuestro beso, y yo lo miré con mala cara ¡ ¿Por qué demonios deja de besarme?! .

Pero sentí el olor de varios vampiros, Edward estaba como estatua (cosa irónica porque él no respira y pude estar siempre así) y ahí vi a esa pareja con la que nos habíamos encontrado ese día al, rose y yo, tenían la una V como relicario en el cuello, pero habían más vampiros que tenían el mismo relicario, cuando lo vi…

* * *

Perdón por no escribir hace rato, pero la verdad el domingo lo tenía hasta la mitad, y luego no pensaba nada, así que me puse a leer u rato y luego el lunes mi hermano sufrió un accidente lo llevamos al hospital... está bién, luego tenía el cole que es una basura, porque eso es, tengo que estudiar y blblalbla, tareas, el aniversario, osea ocupado, pero claro siempre voy a entrar a la compu, solo digo un acosa nunca nunca pero nunca voy a dejar el fic. eso sí y ya creo que voy a actualizar cda vez por semana o dos no sé talves más pero ni bién tengo el cap lo público =D

-Banny Cullen Masen: A ed te lo puedes compartir con bells XD

-maleja twihard:Talves descubras otras cosas más, sigue leyendo. :D

-Emmie. lutz: nos comprendemos, yo también odio el cole, =D

-Cullen-21-gladys: Si pués ed está un poco apuradito X)

-Guest : Que bueno que te paresaca bién, le pongo esfuerzo para hacerlo mejor.

Y a todas las que me leen: isa28,marieisahale,chochidelanicullen, gracias espero un comentario de como les pareció.

A que las dejé intrigadas XD.


	5. ¿ADIÓS?

**¿ADIÓS?**

Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, dicen que el destino no está marcado y nosotros lo hacemos poniendo nuestras decisiones, pero yo siempre creo que todo lo que hice o hago pasa por que así tiene que pasar, y por una razón.

Adiós a todo lo que conocía desde pequeña mis seres queridos, mi amor, me tengo que ir.

Lágrimas de mis ojos salían, porque todo lo malo tenía que pasarme. Ellos vinieron a buscarme a mí, y tenía que ir con ellos, que más quedaba. Solo hacer lo que me ordenaban.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sentí que mi mundo se iba eran él mi padre, tal vez no debería recordarlo pero sí lo hacía estaba igual que lo vi esa ves que me cargó por primera y última vez, con mirada triste, como si no quisiera vivir._

_Edward a mi lado estaba tenso, sabía lo que pensaba, _llevarme_, ya sabía yo que algún día ellos vendrían por mí._

_-Hola pequeña- saludó el que estaba al frente de todos ellos. No sabía que responder_

_-Hola- era lo único que pensé. _

_-Me han contado sobre ti- señaló a los vampiros que me había encontrado- ellos te vieron, y me comentaron que los atacaste._

_-¡Ella no los atacó!- gritó Rosalie de atrás, no sé en qué momento había llegado._

_-mmm, no lo sé porque ha de creerles, si yo lo vi. Por sus ojos de Jane y Félix- así que se llamaban así._

_-Pues debes- rugió Edward._

_Yo solo miraba a ese vampiro, Marcus, él me miraba y había dolor en sus ojos._

_-Eres tan parecida a….-no terminó su frase Marcus porque Aro el líder de los Vulturi se había volteado hacía él, y le dio una mirada, como incitándolo a algo, sabía lo que se venía._

_-Isabella- llamó él- vendrás con nosotros._

_-¿QUÉ?- fue el grito de mi familia. Un suspiro mío y una lágrima de tristeza._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ, DEMONIOS SE LA QUIEREN LLEVAR?!- gritó, Edward. Él y yo seríamos los primeros perjudicados de esto._

_-Por lo que vi ella tiene un gran poder y no puede controlarlos bien-habló Aro, ese era lo que me temía.-Nosotros los vulturi la adiestraremos para que no rompa ninguna regla y tendrá que quedarse con nosotros._

_-¿QUÉ! NO USTEDES SOLO QUIEREN TENER A BELLA COMO UNA MÁS EN SU MALDITA GUARDIA, SOLO QUIEREN SU PODER!- dijo Edward._

_-Yo no sé de qué te quejas, si al final ella es una vulturi- le contestó aro. Yo no podía hablar, tenía miedo- Sé que ella es hija de Marcus y de esa humana que él trajo a nuestro hogar, yo lo sé._

_-No se la pueden llevar. Habló Carlisle- Bella es parte de mi familia, y no es correcto._

_-No ella es mi hija y por eso es una vulturi quieran o no- Habló Marcus._

_-¿Qué?- me decidí a hablar- ¿Por qué ahora quieres llevarme?- pregunté con dolor, no podía reclamar más porque me imaginaba su dolor, pero no lo había experimentado._

_-Te quiero a mi lado como debió ser hace tiempo, lo lamento- respondió, no hablé._

_-Bueno después de esto creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, Isabella te esperaremos al amanecer, espero que estés lista- Habló por primera vez el rubio que procedía la nombre de Caius._

_-Hasta pronto Isabella- habló Aro._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Después de eso, todos dijeron que querían dejarme un ratito para pensar, y aquí estaba ahora, llorando, iba a perder a mi familia, no sabía si los volvería a ver.

Toc, toc, toc. Sonó mi puerta.

-Hola- dijo Edward.

-Hola.

-Bella que voy a hacer sin ti- y yo sin ti, iba a responder pero no me salió la vos. En sus ojos solo había tristeza.

-Vive, es lo único que pido- hablé- espérame, volveré- era una promesa conmigo misma.

-Cuando? Ellos nunca te dejaran salir.

-Yo sé que podré, no importa escaparme o cualquier cosa, pero volveré, es una promesa.- asintió.

Y me besó, sabiendo que ya no nos veríamos por un tiempo su lengua danzaba con la mía, era un beso tierno y demostraba lo que él y yo sentíamos, amor y separación.

Dejó de besarme cuando yo necesitaba respirar. Pegó su frente a la mía.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, volveré.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era el amanecer, un día nublado un día más, pero ahora ya todo lo veía gris, me familia no me había dejado después de que Edward y habláramos. No quería despedirme, era muy duro.

Sentía impotencia, quería golpear algo, yo podía destruirlos en segundos, yo lo sentía, pero no sabía cómo usar mi poder. Por eso me iba sin más porque tenía miedo de lastimar a mi familia. Esto tenía que controlarlo y usarlo bien.

Una línea de capas negras salió de la niebla, eran habían dicho su nombre de todos Alec, el hermano de jane, Jane, esa vampira que nos encontramos Alice y Rosalie, Félix el vampiro que estaba junto a Jane, Caius, Aro y Marcus.

-Es momento- dijo Aro- Vámonos.

Llevaba una pequeña maleta, que tenía mis recuerdos y un poco de ropa.

Miré a mi familia y los Vulturi, tenía que ir con ellos y no mi familia.

-Adiós- un susurro salió de mis labios, no podía.

No miré atrás, hoy empezaba una nueva historia, nunca me olvidaría de ellos y volvería pero todo el tiempo que estuviera en el castillo haría lo posible para no recordar mucho, porque no podría seguir adelante, lo haría por ellos y sería la mejor luchadora, y la del más poderoso don para que los vulturi no pudieran matar a nadie del clan Cullen y a mí, Digo adiós pero para mí es un hasta pronto.

Haré que los vulturi crean que ganan pero ellos no saben lo que pasará, todo pasa por razones y esto tenía una razón, y esa era de salvar a todo aquel que temía a los vulturi….

ADELANTO:

Una mujer casi parecida a mí pero tenía un poco diferente en el rostro, y eso nos diferenciaba, sabía quién era.

-Mi Isabella- dijo con vos consumida de emoción.

* * *

Hola, bueno primero que todo voy a agradecer a:

marieisahale: aquí está el cap, losiento por demorar, que bueno que lo hayas leido ;)

BeaGiil: Me alegro que te encante, lo voy siguiendo :)

maleja twihard:pues sí vienieron, pero ya vamos a ver lo que pasa

Emmie. lutz: Si mas o menos su poder pero no tanto casi igual, ya que marcus solo siente las emociones y ella puede hacer lo que se le antoje con ella =D

Me hace feliz que dejen un comentario.

Gracias Banny Cullen Masen, Cullen-21-gladys, Guest, isa28, chochidelanicullen, dejenme un review si.

Pasenla bien =D


	6. ESTE LUGAR

**ESTE LUGAR**

Había llegado a Volterra ya hace una semana, me aburría, no tenía nada que hacer, no podía entender la ambición de Aro con lo de tener una guardia que tengan poderes era estúpido.

Bueno solo había hecho algo.

Odiar a esa Vampiresa, la rubia y cruel, Jane.

No me caracterizaba por una persona que busca guerra pero ella era el demonio en persona, y si pudiera elegir entre matar a alguien de todo el castillo sería ella. No entendía como Félix le quería, bueno eso es una muestra de cómo en algunos casos el amor los vuelve idiotas a las personas.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué la odio?, bueno, era una creída y estaba celosa de mí porque ella no podía hacerme nada, además de querer mandarme a todas partes para que no esté ahí, según ella orden de Marcus, va boberías, nuestro odio es mutuo.

Había salido unas cuantas veces, unas por Jane que me mandaba y otras porque quería cazar, me acuerdo como me querían pasar como una princesa cuando llegué.

**FLASH BACK**

_Una mujer estaba en recepción tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, muy oscuro tenía los ojos rojos y la piel pálida como todos los vampiros._

_-Heidi- le llamó Aro. Que estaba más adelante que yo._

_- Sí mi amo. Respondió la vampiresa que correspondía al nombre de Heidi._

_- Te presento a la pequeña Vulturi, Isabella- le dio una mirada significativa a ella._

_-Ohm si por supuesto- me miró- Hola Isabella- no le corregí sobre mi nombre quería olvidarme un poco de mi familia para no sentir tanto dolor._

_-Buenas Noches- respondía a cambio, ya eran las 7:30 de la noche._

_- Demetri, Alec escolten a su majestad- dijo Heidi ¿Majestad? Estaba hablando de mí._

_Salieron los vampiros de no sé dónde y Aro se despidió de mí_

_Me guiaron por el castillo hasta que me señalaron una puerta de madera pintada de marrón oscuro con incrustaciones de metal y una V en ella_

_-Este es tu cuarto- creo que me dijo Alec_

_Era un cuarto de color verde oscuro como verde petróleo con rojo, las ventanas de mentira que creo yo estaban de adorno por que no se podían abrir, con las cortinas floreadas pero con colores oscuros y la cama era para una sola persona era de color crema la colcha de y un poco rojo, un escritorio al lado de una de las ventanas, un candelabro y una lámpara en la pared daba luz al cuarto, habían dos cuadros arriba de la cama uno era la ciudad de Volterra y otro era del cuarto, bueno eran los vulturi, y este cuarto me gustaba._

_Necesita algo su majestad- enserio ya me estaban asustando parecía que hablaran con la reina de Londres.-Podemos traerle lo que desee, ya sea ropa comida, mantas, perfumes, maquillaje…._

_-Okey, okey, esperen, 1° no me digan majestad.2° yo puedo buscarme mis cosas sola._

_Pero tenemos órdenes de atenderla como una reina._

_Pues yo no quiero- no me gustaba esto_

_._

_._

_._

_-Bueno llegamos a un acuerdo ustedes no me tratan como una "reina" y yo no los molesto- Habíamos hablado (peleado) por este tema y había descubierto que Demetri y Alec eran grandes chicos/vampiros._

_-Está bien- suspiraron derrotados._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Ahora solo los únicos amigos que tenía eran Alec que tenía un poder muy poderoso, que trataba que tú no podías hacer nada te quitaba la vista, el olfato etc. Me llevaba bien con él.

Demetri, bueno él era como un amigo loco, nos habíamos escapado un día porque según él necesitaba ver luz. Él tenía el poder de rastrear, gracias a él bebí un rico oso.

Heidi, ella era como la mamá gallina, me cuidaba mucho, en ese aspecto se parecía mucho a Rosalie y Esme.

Como los extrañaba...

_Un mes después…_

Según mi mente todo estaba bien, había salido del castillo a cazar.

En todo este tiempo no me había cruzado ni por un segundo con Marcus, mi padre. Tal vez estaba evitándome.

Mi entrenamiento de mis poderes y lucha habían comenzado después de dos semanas de llegar aquí, lo único que había mejorado en mí, había sido mi ataque, sabía cómo pelear, más o menos, todavía me faltaba camino por recorrer, pero mis podres no avanzaban, más si tienes a Jane como profesora, era una asco.

Estaba en un bosque más alejado quería explorar, siempre lo hacía con Demetri éramos los dos como Dora la exploradora y botas, era nuestro chiste privado.

Vine sola porque él había salido por una misión, Alec y Heidi querían acompañarme pero preferí ir sola.

Este lugar me resultaba conocido, había llegado a un lugar muy escondido en el bosque, todo estaba cubierto con ramas como si alguien lo hubiera puesto intencionalmente.

Escuché ruidos y pisadas, no escuchaba muy bien, porque mis sentidos no eran tan desarrollados como de los vampiros normales.

Alguien salió de los arbustos asustándome

Una mujer casi parecida a mí pero tenía un poco diferente en el rostro, y eso nos diferenciaba, sabía quién era.

-Mi Isabella- dijo con vos consumida de emoción.

Todo el aire se me fue, era ella mi madre, lágrimas de emoción salían de mis ojos sus ojos cristalinos estaban.

Me abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-No lo puedo creer, de verdad estás aquí- movió un poco mi cerquillo- ay mi niña.

- dije.

-No hables mi pequeña ya estoy aquí.

.

.

.

-Mami, por favor no te vayas.

-No lo haré pequeña.

-¿Cómo estás aquí?- pregunté

Suspiró- Te lo contaré.

Asentí.

-Sé que cuando naciste tú me mordiste- me sonrojé por eso.

- Los ciento.

-No te disculpes, tenías hambre, es solo eso- me miraba con tal intensidad- Tu veneno funcionó, pero no igual solo me quedaba quieta y no sentía dolor el tuyo era más suave como si solo me estuvieras dando las cosas vampiros, tomar sangre, tener el sentido más agudo, la fuerza, la velocidad no respirar, eternidad, pero eso nada más cambió, yo puedo salir a la luz, tú eres una híbrida y sé que hay más pero ellos cuando muerden y convierten a una persona solo los convierte normal, como debe ser, pero tú no cariño, tú eres diferente- no entendía , creo leyó en mi cara lo que no entendía- tienes un don mi pequeña- antes de que dijera algo ella volvió a hablar- no es lo que viste esa vez, tienes un don más poderoso de crear en tu mente el poder que tú quieras- como sabía todo lo que pasó, y como era mi don.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Yo también tengo un poder, de conectarme con la persona que quiero, y siempre te vi a ti, a Charlie y a Marcus- en su mirada había tristeza cuando dijo lo último.- Cuando desperté, solo había tierra, solo me paré de ahí y salí de esa fosa, primero que todo pensé en ti y en tu padre, vine corriendo por aquí, y estaba todo así- señaló el lugar- este lugar era hermoso cuando vine y cuando vi como estaba me asusté, tenía miedo, no te encontraba, no sabía bien lo que pasaba,

Giana mi amiga, vino aquí y me contó lo que pasó, después de un tiempo descubrí mis poderes y de ahí te veía, y sé todo lo que te ha pasado pequeña- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Convertí a Giana, ella es como una vampira normal, salió a otro lugar, pero ya va a venir lo sé estaba viéndola.

-¿Por qué mi padre no sabe que estás viva?

-Cuando estaba en la conversión era como si mi corazón no se escuchara, como si me diera un paro cardiaco y luego me pasarán electricidad y despertara, y no quise que sepa que estoy aquí, quiero que piense en lo pasó y reflexione, pero pronto nos reencontraremos y seremos felices.

-Sí felices pero en otro lugar- dije…..

Adelanto:

-Desatarás una guerra si lo haces, ellos irán por ti- dijo Alec

-No me importa ya pasó un tiempo y ya no soporto estar aquí.

.

-Voy contigo -respondieron….

* * *

Holis, las imágenes están en mi perfil, mando saludos a:

chochidelanicullen: si estuvo un poco triste y sí es su madre, por supuesto ;)

marieisahale: y falta todavía, y para que veas lo que bells puede hacer ahí está =D

Guest: porfín el capítulo, ya lo escribí, espero leas :D

También saludos a todas las que me leen, estoy un poquitín apurada, bye ;)


	7. Y PASÓ EL TIEMPO

**Y PASÓ EL TIEMPO**

Todo se me hacía un mundo, era como si hubiera pasado cien años, comprobaba algo, cuando no estás con la persona que amas el tiempo se hace eterno.

Ya me había cansado de estar en este lugar.

Cierto que había descubierto muchas cosas, cosas que me perturbaban, fui feliz por unos momentos, pero no era feliz del todo.

Había hablado con Marcus, pero solo fueron algunas, veces y entendí su dolor, había comprendido sus sentimientos sin usar algún poder. Había empezado a quererlo.

Los únicos que sabían de este poder eran Alec, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Félix, mi madre y su amida Giana.

Si se dieron cuenta Jane lo sabe, aunque al principio me caía chinche, tuve el tiempo de entenderla y escucharla, nos llevábamos bien, más o menos, éramos enemigas para todos pero amigas para nuestro grupo. Los chicos sabían lo de mi madre, pero juraron no decirle a nadie. Y Felix se volvió un gran amigo

Algo que me enorgullecía, era que con solo un movimiento mío y sin poderes podía vencer en lucha y fuerza a cualquier vampiro, Emmett estaría feliz que pudiera hacer eso.

Alec me hizo entrenar los poderes, todos creían que era un escudo, pero no. Supe que cuando me había encontrado con Jane y Félix había desarrollado el poder de escudo mental, físico y sentir las relaciones. Mi madre dijo que el escudo mental y físico se desarrollaron porque tuve la necesidad de proteger y protegerme, y de sentir su relación, fue algo involuntario.

Leí montañas de libros, me gustaba los de época y los sobrenaturales, que eran algo ilógico ya que según los libros yo era una criatura mitológica, o eso creía la gente.

En general había pasado 5 años

5 años donde solo estaba en este castillo, conocía todos los rincones de este castillo. Conocía las historias de Volterra, como un sacerdote había expulsado a los vampiros, claro eso era una mentira, y ya que él se llamaba San Marcos, no me tuve que hacer tanto lío para saber que mi padre había hecho eso.

Había muchas cosas en todo este lugar, pero ya lo había visto todo, vi una ejecución en persona, pero no quise ver más, Aro era ser despiadado, y Cayo le seguía.

Ya no soportaba este lugar, en mi interior quería gritar llorar, porque este no era mi lugar, aunque me lo repitieran muchas veces esta no era mi casa, me sentía atrapada, y no sabía qué hacer, las lágrimas salían por que sí, ya estaba cansada, me sentía mal, quiero irme.

Había hecho un plan, un día Los reyes tenían que salir y con ello los guardias del castillo, tenía que salir, en una semana ellos se irían y yo tomaría otro rumbo.

Alec estaba conmigo hablando, yo sabía que me quería y mucho, pero él sabía que yo amaba a Edward, pero me dijo que si no lo podía amar él iba a ser mi guía y compañero, no me aprovechaba de eso, eso no estaba conmigo. Sabía que había alguien por ahí que iba a ser el amor de su vida.

-Bella piensa lo que vas a hacer.

-Entiéndeme, quiero y necesito irme, y sé que tú quieres irte también- le hablé

-Desatarás una guerra si lo haces, ellos irán por ti- dijo Alec

-No me importa ya pasó un tiempo y ya no soporto estar aquí.

Me miró y luego suspiró sobándose el rostro en símbolo de frustración.

-Está bien., Pero- dijo, ¿porque la malogra con sus peros?- Estarás obligada a llevarme a mí y a los chicos- dijo señalando la puerta.

Ashhhh, ellos estaba escuchando abría la puerta rápidamente y ellos cayeron.

-E ..h.. Esto Emm..- hablaron

- Solo quiero la respuesta- dije.

Demetri, Heidi, Félix y Jane se miraron.

-Voy contigo –respondieron cada uno.

-Chicos quiero decirles que no se sientan obligados que si quieren vengan conmigo.

-Vamos a acompañarte- habló por todos Félix y los demás asintieron

- Bien es momento de prepararnos, falta una semana para salir, y justo ese día salimos no otro.

.

.

.

-Todos están listos –dije

- Sí todos respondieron a la vez.

- Bien vamos.

No había casi nadie en el castillo solo las esposas de Aro y Cayo, esas eran unas zorras que no les importaban disimular, se iban por ahí a buscar hombre y nadie les decía nada-

Llegamos al mar y todos nos detuvimos, no había vuelta atrás, era ir o no.

Todos saltamos y corrimos por el agua, estábamos a millones de kilómetros pero no podíamos arriesgarnos de tomar un avión, pasó el tiempo, pero yo me iba, mi mamá ya estaba viéndome y después de un rato me alcanzó con Giana.

Sabía que por poder los vulturis nos perseguirían, pero nada me detendría iba a volver a mi hogar, con los Cullen y pelearíamos por ser felices juntos, en este momento Alice ya me habría visto venir.

Adelanto:

Un lobo nos estaba persiguiendo, habíamos pasado por las tierras quileute y nos habían visto.

El lobo rojizo me golpeo y estaba encima de mí y vi sus ojos , un brillo conocido estaba en él.

-Jake…

* * *

Se me metió un virus y no pude actualizar de verdda, estab en la mitad de mi cap, y me máqiena está de virus y la tuvieron que formatear porque era un virus que nop se quería salir.

Pero actualicé!

BeaGiil: Siiii! fué con su mami, estuve feliz de terminar el cap espero te guste.

chochidelanicullen: Shii, se fué ya veremos lo que pasa.

Guest: Ya falta poco para que se encuentren que emocion!

Emmie. lutz: Todos saben lo feo que no es entar a la compu, yo me muero, y ya aquí el cap, y ya ella y su mama están juntitas y ya ve lo que pasa ;)

A la que les gusta Jacob ya aparece =D

Gracias Banny Cullen Masen, Cullen-21-gladys,isa28,maleja twihard, marieisahale y todas las que pusieron favorito y follow, dejenme un review si les gusto ;)

Les paso una idea a ver si les gusta va a ser mi otra historia después de esta.

**_Para conseguir la corona del reino, hay tres príncipes que la quieren, son hermanos, pero hay dos reglas, tienen que tener una esposa y tener un hijo varón para que pueda acceder a la corona y la segunda su esposa tiene que ser virgen cuando se case, Edward uno de los príncipes es frío y calculador y hará todo lo que tenga que hacer, para tener lo que quiere, hasta obligar a una pobre chica a casarse con él y tener un hijo suyo._**


	8. LLEGANDO A CASA

** LLEGANDO A CASA **

Habíamos llegado a Forks, estaba todo oscuro, algo iba mal.

Y así es, recién me di cuenta que estábamos en las tierras quileute, teníamos que llegar pronto.

-Chicos corran, estamos en territorio de lobos- avisé a mis amigos

Todos salimos corriendo al máximo, pero de los árboles salieron lobos, no quería que nada les pasara a los chicos, pero tampoco quería dañar a los lobos.

_Corre, corre, corre, corre_

Un lobo nos estaba persiguiendo, ya habíamos pasado por las tierras quileute y nos habían visto, así que todavía nos seguían.

El lobo rojizo me golpeo y estaba encima de mí y vi sus ojos , un brillo conocido estaba en él.

-Jake-

**FLASH BACK**

_Tenía meses de haber llegado aquí, era un lugar un poco oscuro, pero tenía su luz._

_Estaba sola, los Cullen hijos se habían ido al instituto para aparentar, pero me prometieron que llegarían pronto, mi tío se había ido a trabajar, Carlisle también, y Esme me cuidaba, pero estaba ella viendo sus pinturas, y la verdad quería jugar afuera, salí cuando ella se distrajo y corrí lo más que pude._

_Esto era divertido, quería ver si me alcanzaban…._

_Llegué a una playa muy bonita, estuve un rato echada mirando al cielo, y decidí regresar._

_Estaba en el bosque, ya había pasado por aquí, pero ahora que lo veía con más claridad daba un poquito de miedito, sentía que me observaban._

_-Ahhhh!- grité cuando salió un lobo medio rojo con marrón_

_Me miró y se metió de nuevo a los arbustos, y luego salió un chico de unos 15 años._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- habló con vos autoritaria_

_-B .. -estaba un poco asustada la verdad creo que él es el lobo, y si me come._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Yo este.. mmmm..-esperó mi respuesta- quería ju..jugar_

_Me miró y sonrió, era una sonrisita sincera, tal vez era bueno y quería jugar conmigo._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? No soy muy aburrida_

_-claro pero primero Belli, sabes te olí y pensé que eras una chupasangre, pero tienes corazón, o eso escucho y puedo preguntar qué eres?_

_-Vas a jugar conmigo o no- alzó su ceja ¿Cómo lo hace?-Biennn- dije con un resoplido-soy una linda y hermosa híbrida_

_-¿Qué es híbrida?_

_-Ohm, obvio que es…., bueno ahora que lo dices no sé que es_

_-jjajajajajajjaa, enserio peque aunque sea explica bien, ha y me llamo jake, o si quieres la larga Jacob, aunque como quieras._

_-primero, soy una chica mitad vampiro y humano, y no me preguntas más sobres eso porqué no sé cómo soy así, o sí no sé, y me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta la grande así que solo Bella, como te dije porque creo que Isabella es muy pero muy largo, así que como te dije es solo Bella, no me llames así que si lo ha…_

_De nuevo con su ceja alzada, enserio este chico no le duele mover la ceja, ave si puedo hacerlo, en mi casa lo hago_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Hablas mucho._

_-No es cierto- le saqué la lengua :P_

_-Si seguro- dijo le iba a decir algo y cambia de tema- y estás con alguien o estás sola_

_-Nahhh, estaba un poco aburrida y salí a buscar aventuras- le dije _

_-Quieres ver algo de verdad impresionante-dijo emocionado_

_-Síííí!_

_-Espera un segundo _

_Miró ala nadad se pone rojo o dios parece el holk rojo! Y saz se convirtió en un lobo, el mismo lobo._

_-Wooow- hablé mirando mis bonitas uñas que estaban de color moradito, ay qué lindo, y tenían una estrellita_

_En su forma lobuna, me alzó la ceja, enserio ya me estaba desesperando_

_-BELLLAAAAA!-escuché voces asustadas del bosque más allá muy lejos, pero gritaron fuerte por eso lo escuché _

_-Ohh, los ciento Jake tengo que irme espero encontrarte algún otro día-me guiñó un ojo y me empujó con su nariz para que me vaya, porque los gritos parecían desesperados._

_-Adiosssss_

_._

_-Bella! Qué bueno que estás bien no te vuelvas a escapar- decía Esme, y toda mi familia me miraba solo asentí y me puse a pensar en mi amigo lobo Jacob _

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

No había vuelto a ver a Jacob, después de eso nadie me dejaba sola

Jake me miró y se fue a los arbustos, yo me levanté y les señalé a los chicos que estaba bien.

Salió el mismo chico que conocí hace tiempo, años mejor dicho pero sus ojos te decían que era la vos la autoridad.

-Pequeña Belli?- preguntó

-Jake!- lo abracé con efusividad.-Cuanto tiempo

.

.

.

Había hablado con Jake y me dijo que cuando quería visitarlo solo fuera a la push, que nadie me haría daño, ya les había contado a sus amigos quien era y ellos me esperarían.

Salimos de territorio quileute y en la otra parte estaba mis familia, sin darme cuenta nis lágrimas caían de mi rostro, ohh! Cuanto los había extrañado.

La primera persona que vino fue Edward, mi primer y único amor

Me abrazó fuerte como si me fuera a ir y puso su cabeza en mi cuello

-Bella- habló con vos amortiguada- oh pequeña no te vuelvas a ir.

-No, no, no me volveré a ir, aunque me obliguen, fue duro nos estar contigo, amor. Quiero estar contigo por siempre, siempre.

-Siempre, nadie nos separará.

Abracé a toda mi familia, todos.

No se sorprendieron de ver a algunos de la guardia vulturi, Alice ya les había avisado, y fueron muy cariñosos con ellos y eran como unos parientes más de ellos, todo parecíamos una familia grande y feliz, aunque también todos se sorprendieron de ver a mi madre, ella se encontró con sus viejos amigos, aunque le dio una charla a Edward de no sé qué, pero que le voy a hacer, así son las mamás ¿no?

Pero la felicidad no dura mucho, problemas era lo que describía la visión de Alice.

Todos estábamos bien cuando ella tuvo la visión usé el poder de leer mente para ver qué pasaba.

_Aro descubriendo que no estábamos._

_Caius amenazando a Marcus_

_Una pelea, Aro venía por su máxima guardia, todos los vampiros del castillo._

_Venían por nosotros._

-Oh por Dios- habló Alice, Edward y yo estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos que iba a pasar

Les contamos todos sobre la visión

-Necesitamos refuerzos-Habló Carlisle

-Tenemos una pelea- murmuraron Jasper y Emmett.

Sabía que esto pasaría y me preguntaba algo ¿Dejaría que ellos se sacrifique en una pelea tan despiadada como esa?...

* * *

A quien le gustan los exámenes? ami no, creo que es una cosa que lo hacen para ver quien es mejor y lastiman a las personas :'(, bueno yo estoy en exámenes y estoy de la fregada con todo lo de mi salón, imagínense un salón de puras hormonales, yo soy la única "cuerda"...

Pero bueno no les hablo de mis desgracias mejor de mis agradecimientos:

marieisahale: Bueno espero que te halla gustado quería poner que se peleen, pero se me salió otra cosa, y muchas gracias por decir que te gusta la sinopsis de mi otra historia que voy a poner unos capítulos antes que termine esta historia, besoss :*

chochidelanicullen: Puessss, sí se encontró con Jake su amigo, ojalá te haya gustado su encuentro, cuídate =D

xani: Holaaaa, enecerio que bueno que me digas eso, y la verdad yo misma pienso eso que no organizo bien mis ideas, y sobre las betas, no sé ni qué es, talves tú me puedes decir. ;)

Gracias Banny Cullen Masen, Cullen-21-gladys,isa28,maleja twihard, BeaGiil,Emmie. lutz.

Ya se me está haciendo un hobbie escribir, aunque claro no me olvido de leer =D

Para cualquier cosa pongo mi prólogo:

**_Para conseguir la corona del reino, hay tres príncipes que la quieren, son hermanos, pero hay dos reglas, tienen que tener una esposa y tener un hijo varón para que pueda acceder a la corona y la segunda su esposa tiene que ser virgen cuando se case, Edward uno de los príncipes es frío y calculador y hará todo lo que tenga que hacer, para tener lo que quiere, hasta obligar a una pobre chica a casarse con él y tener un hijo suyo._**


	9. PIDIENDO AYUDA

**PIDIENDO AYUDA.**

Me siento fatal, dejo de pensar que esto es mi culpa, pero lo que pasa, pasa, y no puedo cambiarlo.

Carlisle tenía muchos amigos en todo el mundo, los más cercanos eran los Denali, que había conocido hace un tiempo, eran 6 los que conformaban el clan, Eran Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, Kate y Tanya, me caían bien, pero no conocía a Laurent, me contaron que en estos meses él se había integrado por Irina, pero antes era un nómada, así que solo esperaba conocerlo.

Ellos eran como unos primos, eran iguales a nosotros, seguían la misma dieta.

Después había conocido a Peter y Charlotte, eran amigos de Jasper, eran nómades, pero estaban tratando de cambiar su dieta.

Luego ya no sabía a quién traeríamos.

Nos habíamos divido, Carlisle y Esme, iban a buscar al clan egipcio. Rose y Emmett al clan Irlandés y ha Garrett un amigo nómade de Carlisle. Jasper y Alice, al aquelarre de Las Amazonas y a la mayoría de los nómades que ellos conocían. Mi madre y Giana al aquelarre de los Rumanos, ellos vendrían con gusto. Los chicos (Alec, Jane, Félix, Demetri, Heidi) irían por ahí a ver si encontraban a algunos amigos que tenían. Aunque tengamos a muchos vampiros que nos ayuden, los vulturis tenían más vampiros.

Edward y yo nos quedaríamos para recibir a los vampiros que vinieran.

Tenía planeado pedirle ayuda a Jacob, pero tenía que tener una razón, así que le diría que iban a venir vampiros malos, y podían matarlos, por lo que sé los lobos aman matar vampiros, y claro también le diría que iban a venir amigos nuestros.

.

.

.

-Enserio esa es tu razón- vine a hablar con Jake, y no me la estaba poniendo fácil.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa, yo sé que tú quieres matar vampiros, y ustedes nos ayudarían en la pelea

-Pero, mmm, no sé, les preguntaré a los chicos, ahora vengo- y se fue

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y volvió con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bella, vamos a pelear!

.

.

.

Pasaron ya dos semanas, y habían llegado la mayoría de los vampiros que habíamos pensado solo faltaban el aquelarre del amazonas, pero Alice por teléfono me había dicho que estaban en camino, ya habían vuelto Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Mamá, Giana, y los chicos.

Estábamos entrenando, pero claro ya me había dado cuenta de algunas "miraditas"

Ya me imaginaba a Kate y a Garrett juntos, y lo que no me esperaba eran Tanya y Alec.

.

.

.

Ya había oscurecido todos se habían ido a "Descansar"

Edward estaba a mi lado estábamos abrazados, tenía sueño, fue un día muy pesado, les había enseñado todos como atacaban los vulturi, aunque claro los chicos fueron de gran ayuda

-Bella

-mmmm

-Te quiero mucho lo sabes

-Sí lo sé- dije en apenas un murmullo, mis ojos pesaban.

-Y sé que estás pensando que es mejor regresar con Aro- eso me despertó

-Qu.u..é?

-Te conozco

-Es que esto es demasiado, no quiero arriesgarlos, aunque te lo haya prometido, prefiero irme que tu estés en peligro

-Entiende que si no estoy contigo, sería el mismísimo infierno….No te irás

-Pero…..

-Me lo prometiste, y lo vas a cumplir, aunque tenga que obligarte….Te amo

-Está bien, es lo correcto quedarme aquí contigo, y también Te amo- le di un pequeño besito, y luego me acurruqué en sus brazos

-Duerme hermosa, yo estoy contigo, y tú estarás conmigo siempre…

.

.

.

Alice había dicho que en unos días ellos vendrían aquí.

Todos estaba ya practicando me había hecho muy amiga de Kate, era linda, no era que los otros no se portaran bien conmigo, pero me acercaba más a Kate.

Estábamos descansando un rato.

-Kate y tú y Garrett qué?- le hablé pícaramente

-Ohh cállate.

-jajjaja..

Un ruido me hizo saltar, literálmente

-Oíste eso

-No- contestó mirando para todos lados

-Voy a ver

-Espera voy contigo

-No, voy yo sola- le di mi mirada, y ella asintió, con mi mirada convencía a todos.

Me acerqué más al bosque. Hasta que apareció él. Mi padre ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Isabella

-Ho..ola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No puedo visitarte hija- era la primera vez que me decía así

Lo miré y no pude describir sus sentimientos, suspiró

-Vengo en son de paz, no haré nada malo, solo que pasó algo…Me quieren matar

-¿Qué?

-En el castillo, cuando volvimos Aro se enteró de su huida y se enfureció, que estaba planeando venir acá en ese mismo segundo pero lo paré, y él dijo que lo destruiría solo quería llevar a su guardi ti, se fue para mandar a todos, estaba solo y apareció Caius

_-Todo es tu culpa, tú y la maldita perra esa tuvieron que tener a la engendra esa, no te bastó tener a una humana._

_-No te permito que hables así _

_-Yo te hablo como quieras, igual vas a morir_

_-¿Quéé?_

_-Cometiste traición, perjudicaste a nuestra legión, y te digo algo, estaré muy feliz cuando vea tu cabeza rodando por el suelo._

_-Qué no, yo no he hecho nada._

_-Solo te digo, jamás volverás a ver a tu humana y engendra._

-Luego entraron vampiros, me querían llevar, pero yo fui más rápido y me fui, y ya me ves aquí, pero algo de lo que me dijo Caius no entendí, mi humana?, habla de Dydime.

No le pude responder, porqué de la oscuridad salió mi madre.

-Sí Marcus, estoy viva.

-Qu.é. é- mi padre no podía hablar, parecía que se iba a desmallar- Dy.. , ¿pero cómo? Yo te sepulté, estabas muerta.

-Eso parecía pero no era así- Mi madre parecía que se iba a echar a llorar-Amor? Marcus, estaremos juntos por siempre?

-Si cariño, sí lo estaremos- y se acercaron y se abrazaron como si no hubiera nada más que hacer

Se acercaron a mí, y me abrazaron, los tres juntos

-Perdónenme- dijo mi papá

-Lo hacemos- dijimos las dos

* * *

Holisssss, bueno tengo una buena y mala noticia para mi; y para ustedes, ya terminan mis exámenes, solo uno, me falta y ya acabo, osea tengo más tiempo par escribir, y pensar que tengo que escribir, la mala, este umm, tengo que hacer trabajo del colegio blabla, osea un asco, pero igual voy a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno agradezco a:

marieisahale: Holi, sÍÍ, yo estab los pongo k los ataque o no? y bueno ya eso y sí los ayudan en la pelea, ;)

isa Kathe:Holaa, bueno traje aquí el cap espero te paresca bien ;)

Cullen-21-gladys:Que bueno que te gustó, =D

Gracias Banny Cullen Masen, ,isa28,maleja twihard, BeaGiil, Emmie. lutz., chochidelanicullen, xani, Guest, espero comenten ;)


	10. EL FINAL DE TODO

**EL FINAL DE TODO**

Hoy era el día donde podría ser que muera, estaba preocupada, y todos lo notaron, tal vez esta sería la última vez que estaría con mis amigos, Los Cullen, mis padres, Edward…

Sentía ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en los últimos.

Por una parte mis padres en estos días me dieron el amor que alguna vez me faltó, los amaba con mi vida.

Edward. Él era mi soporte sin él no cabía algún lugar donde yo fuera feliz.

.

.

.

Todos los vampiros fuimos a un claro cercano, donde Alice había visto que aquí estarían en unos minutos, todo parecía felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia, esperanza, y amor, entre todos.

Mis padres estaban abrazando, demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Edward estaba abrazándome y diciéndome lo cuanto que me amaba…Eran momentos donde yo era muy feliz.

Todos se tensaron, y sentí el olor de los Vulturis.

Habían llegado, y estaban muy felices que digamos. Aro y Caius encabezaban la tropa, eran unos 45 vampiros.

Aro y Caius se pararon y tenían sombras en su rostro, estaban dispuestos a matar.

-Ohhh, que emoción unos amigos reunidos- habló Aro-jjajajaja, no saben lo que están haciendo. – hizo una mueca en el rostro-Solo diré algo simple, los dejaré vivos, si vienen conmigo mis guardias e Isabella, Marcus no me interesa, solo los quiero a ellos.

-NO- gritamos los chicos y yo.

-Ohh, eso es una mala respuesta- hizo una sonrisa maquiavélica- Cheallse-Oh Dios, Cheallse manipulaba el sentimiento, podía hacer que se rompieran nuestros lazos.

Usé el don de escudo mental.

No pasó nada y Aro sabía que yo era la razón.

-No quería hacer esto pero ….- Miro a los vampiros, y todos ellos entendieron lo que trató de decir.

Pasó muy rápido, los guardias y súbditos de los Vulturis, corrieron, y nosotros también.

Para proteger puse el Escudo Físico, además del mental que tenía, los lobos salieron en ese momento del escondite que habían elegido para ver si se hacía la lucha.

Todos peleaban, los guardias no se podían acercar cada vez que lo hacían los tumbaba el escudo, Pero nosotros si podíamos atacar, veía a mi familia decapitar a eso vampiros, como también a los lobos desgarrarlos hasta matarlos, yo estaba parada en el medio nadie me podía hacer nada, era una arma mortal y ellos lo sabían.

Toda esa guardia murió y solo faltaban Aro y Caius, trataron de escapar pero fui más rápida, Mi padre fue por Caius, era su venganza, no vi lo que hizo pero solo vi su cabeza de Caius rodando por el suelo.

Aro, él era mi presa, iba a ser maquiavélica, quería que sufriera, hice que sintiera un dolor como si estuvieras en el mismísimo infierno, luego que sintiera la humanidad, deseé con mi don, poder otorgar eso, que sea humano.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado vivo Aro, siglos, no le iba a ser un humano con la edad que aparentaba, si no uno con la edad de cuánto tiempo había estado "vivo".

Vi como su piel se hizo arrugas, se estremeció y vi el dolor reflejado en su rostro, solo por un mísero momento sentí pena, pero luego se fue, ye en ese momento él murió.

.

.

.

Los rumanos estaban saltando de alegría, habíamos derrotado a los vulturis.

En unos días vampiros de todo el mundo venían, y daban su agradecimiento.

Fue algo inesperado pero ellos mismos nos proclamaron "reyes", digieron por nuestro valor lo éramos, nos reusamos a eso, pero ellos digieron que nosotros éramos sus salvadores.

Más o menos los que pagamos pato, fuimos Edward y yo, porque todos nos habían dicho que nosotros éramos los indicados para dar una nueva era para los vampiros, igual que más daba, no iba decir que no me gustaba, además yo haré algunos cambios.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos meses y Edward y yo éramos los "reyes" de los vampiros, aunque yo seguía viviendo en la casa Cullen.

Edward y yo habíamos hecho algunos cambios, pero respetábamos la ley de seguir que los vampiros fueran en secreto, o un poco así, pero era justo que los vampiros que querían se relacionaran con humanos o de otra especie, pero con responsabilidad, y claro cuando cazaran no debían ser tan despiadados, que buscaran solo a los malos, como había hecho Ed un tiempo, no matar a cualquier persona, solo a los desgraciados.

Todos estaban felices con eso, y ya estaban acostumbrándose a las nuevas peticiones de nosotros, ya que no obligaríamos a nadie hacer lo que no quiere.

.

.

.

Edward me iba a llevar a un día de campo, según él quería pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo, como si no pasáramos mucho, pero igual me encantaba estar así con él.

Yo estaba comiendo una manzana, Edward estaba un poco misterioso y nervioso, eso me recordó a nuestra cita donde me pidió ser su novia.

Ahhh, que lindos recuerdos.

-Bella

-Si?

-Este yo quería decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

- Yo- y se puso a un lado de mí y sacó un amillo de su bolsillo- Bella, bueno sabes que te amo, y yo quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

- Yo…-Sonreí- Sí

El sonrió, íbamos a casarnos!

* * *

Ejemm, bueno este sería el final, no me maten... bueno es k creo que ya la historia no dá para más, y solo me faltaría un cap, el epílogo, será de su vida después de esto en unos años, cuando talves aparesca nessie.

chochidelanicullen: k bueno encerio no sabía como ponerlo, espero te guste el cap =D

marieisahale: seeee, son los más fuertes, espero te guste el cap, byee ;)

Tambien a todas las que han leido, las quiero mucho ya cierro una de mis historias =D

Lean mi otra historia, se llama Por la corona. Gracias


End file.
